Might As Well Fall Together
by idkgirl27
Summary: There's just something about Eric Cartman that Kyle doesn't understand.


Kyle wasn't very happy at the moment, in fact he was pissed.

Not only had he missed the bus but on his walk to school he had the pleasure of meeting up with his favorite person in all of South Park, Eric Cartman.

This of course was a lie. Despite the boys now being in high school, Kyle still felt nothing but frustration and hatred for his frenemy.

The universe, however, didn't give a shit about how Kyle felt about Cartman. The two were now walking to school together.

Kyle chose to think of it differently. They weren't walking 'together' they both just happened to be walking to the same place at the exact same time.

Kyle kept his eyes straight ahead, determined not to pay Cartman any attention. This was actually proving to be much easier than usual.

Cartman, who was walking by Kyle's side, kept his hands in his pockets and was whistling a tune.

Though Kyle usually enjoyed silence, he wasn't used to being ignored by Cartman. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the brunette carefully, **_Why hasn't he tried anything yet? He must be planning some sorta trick on me….._**

Cartman took notice of Kyle's constant glare and looked over nonchalantly, "What's up?"

Kyle could already feel his heart beat quicken, "I know you're planning something but I'm telling you right now that if you try anything I'll kick your ass."

Cartman laughed, amused by Kyle's temper, "I'm not planning anything."

Kyle clenched his fists, he couldn't help this response. Though he considered himself to be a rational person, he always found that being with Cartman brought out a different side of him. "You're **always **planning something!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Maybe so, but is it that hard to believe that for once I have no ulterior motive? You and I are both in the same situation, Kyle. We're both just trying to get to school."

Kyle groaned out of pure frustration, "You are so full of shit!"

Cartman's only response was a laugh that only worsened Kyle's mood. Cartman had a special way of getting under Kyle's skin. Kyle was always alert and never put his defenses down around him. There was just something about Cartman that did this to Kyle.

"Stop laughing, fat ass!" Kyle looked up to Cartman, who didn't bother looking back.

Cartman gave Kyle a little nudge, causing the red-head to stumble a bit before regaining his balance, "Calm your tits, jew!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Kyle pushed Cartman back.

Cartman, however, was unable to regain his balance and found himself falling, "Shit." He grabbed onto Kyle and both boys found themselves rolling down the hill that they had just climbed up.

Both boys clutched onto each other and closed their eyes as they rolled down, hitting a couple of rocks on their way down. Once they reached the bottom of the hill, Kyle opened his eyes slowly.

Cartman had landed on his back and Kyle had landed on top of him. Kyle was grateful for this because he was sure that if Cartman had landed on top of him, that he would've been crushed.

Kyle quickly took a look at himself, besides feeling sore he was okay. Kyle laughed with relief, "Looks like your fatass saved me!"

Cartman's eyes opened and he let out a groan, "Fuck, that hurt…"

Kyle couldn't help but feel concern, "Are you okay?"

Cartman took a deep breath and laughed, "Yeah, but you should thank me."

"What for?" Kyle found his breathing slowing down as he waited for an answer.

"For cushioning your fall." Cartman held in another groan. That fall had hurt pretty bad but he was a big guy so he would be okay.

"Oh…" Kyle's eyes met Cartman's and the two boys stared at each other in silence, "What do you want?"

Cartman bit his lip and examined the situation. Kyle was still laying on top of him, with Cartman's arms wrapped around him. Cartman allowed the moment to last a little longer, "Don't worry about it."

Kyle's face went red as he also took notice of his position, "Umm…. I should probably get up." Kyle quickly stood up and began dusting himself off.

Cartman got up too and gave Kyle a quick glance before looking back at the hill, "Guess we'll just have to start from the beginning."

Kyle checked his watch, "Shit! I'm going to be late because of you!"

Kyle looked over to Cartman, who was fixing his hair, "You're the one who pushed me."

"Well, you didn't have to drag me down with you!" Kyle began to pull out pieces of debris that were tangled in his hair.

"I didn't want to fall alone."

Kyle looked up to meet Cartman's eyes, it seemed as if he'd been staring at Kyle for a while. The thought of this sent shivers down Kyle's spine, "What?"

Cartman's face remained expressionless as his eyes focused on Kyle's, "If I'm going to fall, we might as well fall together."

Kyle broke their eye contact and looked up the hill, "Whatever. I'm going to school."

Kyle began running up the hill. He figured that if he ran he might still be able to get to school on time. He also wanted to put some space between himself and Cartman.

Cartman started his way back up the hill at a relaxed pace, he placed his hands back in his pockets and began whistling the same tune. He kept his eyes on Kyle, until the red-head disappeared into the distance. **_See you later, jew…._**


End file.
